


Under Poison's spell

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Final Fight (Video Game), Final Fight - Fandom, Street Fighter, Street Fighter II V, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Bukkake, Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Mindbreak, Prositution, Raceplay, Rough Sex, Streaming, blowjob, cum toilet, excessive cum, hung teen, interracial, strap on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: A commission piece. Chun-Li is sent a distressing video by M.Bison of Cammy getting gang raped by the Mad Gear Gang and finds herself captured when she tries to save them. A mindbreaking gangbang ensues...
Kudos: 7





	1. Chun-Li Gets gangfucked

In a small but cozy apartment in Metro City, Chun Li sat in her recliner performing her post workout ritual. The chinese vixen was wearing a light blue sports bra that kept her massive DD cups secured as well as a pair of grey sweatpants down around her ankles. Chun had her left grasping her left breast firmly as her other hand was buried in her leaking snatch, all five fingers pistoning in and out. Chun-Li always got horny after working up a sweat, it didn't matter if it was from fighting or personal exercise, afterwards she slink away to the locker rooms or if she was out on the job she’d find some place away from prying eyes to deal with the fire burning in her pussy. She bit her lip and was moaning softly as her furious fingerbanging was getting her close to orgasm but stopped immediately when she heard a knock at the door.   
  
  
Chun Li quickly slid her pants back up to her waist and wiped her fingers off on her pants. She approached the door carefully as her apartment was in a bad part of town and she wasn’t expecting visitors. When she opened the door she was surprised to find nobody there except for a paper bag that had been left. She peered out her door to see if she could see the culprit running away but couldn’t spot anyone in the darkness. Picking up the bag, she closed the door behind her and pulled out the contents which turned out to be a DVD with no real distinguishing markings. Chun-Li didn’t really know what to make of it, who would be sending her a DVD this late at night? Curious, she popped the DVD into her player and sat back in her recliner and pressed play on the remote.   
  
  
The DVD flickered on to a big pair of bouncing breasts, while only the woman’s chest was in frame it was clear that she was bouncing up and down on someone’s cock. _A Porno really?_ Chun thought. _Well I kinda was in need of one. Thank you kind stranger._ Chun-Li slid down her yoga pants again and started rubbing her clit to the video. The camera panned down the woman’s body revealing she was very fit, Chun Li could see her stomach bulging slightly from the large dick she was receiving which only turned her on more. As it continued to pan down, she could see that a large black cock was pounding in and out of the girl’s pussy, the man’s balls slapping up and down with every thrust.  
  
  
 _God I love America, every American has a huge cock. Girls over here are so lucky especially if they’re with these big black guys._ Her free hand began to drift back to her breast and started squeezing her nippple as the video switched to another angle of the girl getting spit roasted by two big muscular white guys with tattoos. The one hitting her from behind was holding the camera, his dick was as thick as a tree trunk and covered in mottled veins. Chun guessed he had to be no smaller than eight inches as he pounded in and out of the woman’s big fat white ass. The guy fucking her from behind gave her ass a meaty smack whcih left a large red hand print on the wobbling flesh, his cock glistened with her juices as pistoned in and out with a chorus of her clapping cheeks. After a few minutes there was a cut and now the guy getting his dick sucked was holding the camera. From the angle, Chun-Li couldn’t see the curvy vixen’s face but she didn’t really care about that. What she cared about was uncut, veiny, and thick cock fucking her throat with wild abandon. The man was grabbing the woman’s blonde hair tightly with his other hand and using her like a fleshlight for his cock. Her face was completely red and her make up was running down her face, she choked and wretched as his drenched fuckstick pummeled her throat into submission.  
  
  
Chun-Li was using her whole hand to fuck herself now, this was the hottest thing she’d ever seen. His cock was so juicy and thick, if only she had a big white sausage like that to suck on. She envied the girls at work when they talked about their boyfriends, and to make matters worse, none of the stiffs she worked with ever paid her any attention. Probably had small dicks anyways not like these real men pounding this lucky slut.  
  
  
The video cut again to show the three men who had been fucking her, jacking their wet cocks as fast as they could over her face. Like the men in the video, Chun Li was also approaching orgasm and just as the men bust their thick white loads all over the woman’s face, she came with them. A spurt of pussy juice flew across the room and splattered the TV as Chun-Li squirmed in her chair, moaning in pleasure. She rested her head back in the recliner as a wave of ecstasy rolled over her as she gazed on the blonde’s sluts cum covered face. Hot steamy cum rolled off of her face and hung from her chin. Her hair was disheveled and her virile lovers were still firing their ropes into her hair. She was breathing heavily and her face was still as red as a tomato.  
  
  
As the men walked away now that their balls had been emptied Chun-Li noticed something odd about the girl. Now that she could see her face in full she kinda looked familiar. Chun Li sat up and stared at the panting girl and placed a hand to her mouth in horror as she realized who it was. She had just masturbated to her friend Cammy getting used against her will.  
  
  
“Cammy no…. This couldn’t have been consensual. Cammy isn’t that kind of girl…”  
  
As she said this, a woman walked on screen and stood next to Cammy. Chun Li recognized that Pink hair anywhere. It was Poison, a lieutenant of the Mad Gear gang. She placed her head on the cum drunk Cammy and spoke directly to Chun-Li  
  
  
“Hello Ms. Li. I hope you enjoyed our little show for you. Your friend here has been such a diligent worker in the past few days. Isn’t that right Cammy?”  
  
  
“I love big cocks, Madame Poison!” Cammy said in a cheery tone  
  
  
“It was really kind of M. Bison..” Chun-Li’s anger began to surge as she heard his name “... To give us such a good whore to make use of. If you are thinking of trying to save her, follow the address on the inside of the bag. I doubt she’ll want to come with you but you're welcome to try.” The video stopped there.  
  
  
Chun-Li quickly pulled up her panties and went to retrieve the bag, sure enough there was an address on the inside. She was still reeling from what she just saw, it did look like Cammy was enjoying what was being done to her. But it couldn’t of been something she wanted. Cammy had to be brainwashed or hypnotized into going along with it. Whatever the case was, she was going to save her life. Chun-Li quickly got dressed into her fighting gear and headed out into the night, determined to save her friend.  
  
  


/-/

  
  
  
A few hours later.  
  
  
Chun-Li’s eyelids felt heavy as she tried to open them, the drugs that had knocked her out had begun to wear off. Chun looked down and noticed her bare breasts, her brain quickly snapping awake like she had been splashed with ice water. She instinctively went to cover them with her hands but realized her feet and hands had been bound by some kind of steel wire and that she was naked from head to toe. Her memory was foggy but she reasoned that her rescue attempt must have gone terribly. She looked around and there was nothing really to see, a dim light hung over top of her that failed to illuminate the room, casting a ring of light that only extended about ten feet away from her. She cursed herself for charging in so blindly without a plan, who knows what her captors had planned. It was then she realized something hung heavy around her neck that wasn’t her own failure. She clutched it with her restrained hands, it was some sort of metal collar of sorts. She couldn’t see it but it had a red led light on it that suddenly turned green and she felt something stab into her neck. She gasped in pain as four hypodermic needles pierced her flesh and began delivering some unholy cocktail of illicit drugs into her system. As this was happening a figure walked out from the shadows. “Don’t struggle too much, soon all your worries will disappear.” The voice of Poison rang out in the empty space they were in.  
  
  
“You bitch. What have you done to me!” Chun-Li desperately tugged at the collar to no avail.  
  
“The same thing that I did to your friend Cammy. You see our street chemists realized that by injecting female subjects with a certain combo of hormones and street drugs you could make a woman completely compliant to orders as well as incredibly horny.”  
  
“Horny?!” Chun-Li could feel the warmth she felt after hard workout in her nether regions but this time it was more intense than anything she’d felt. “What’s happening to me…. is this what you did to Cammy?”  
  
“You catch on quick, yes your friend was pumped with that stuff for weeks and now her brain is mush. The only thing she cares about now is when she’s going to get a nice hot load of cum in her belly. She’d eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner if she could.”  
  
  
Chun-Li took notice as Poison stepped from her shadows that she had replaced her trademark jean shorts for a big black strap on dildo. She knew exactly what was to be done with her and there was nothing she could do to escape.  
  
  
“Get on your hands and knees slave.” Poison barked at her and Chun-Li found her body moving without her input. She tried to resist but couldn't help but assume the position, it was as if her body was screaming to be fucked by the degenerate gang member. Her ass even wiggled with anticipation as Poison came down to her knees and positioned the eight inch silicone between her thick thighs. Chun-li’s warm snatch was absolutely dripping as Poison began teasing it with her strap. Chun-Li whimpered from her clit being rubbed, begging her not to do it. Poison paid her no heed as her eyes took in Chun-Li’s immaculate body. Muscled from head to toe with all of her fat concentrated in her thighs and ass, her massive tits that put most JAV Idols to shame hung down from her chest, nipples growing hard. “You may say no but your body says yes.” Poison grabbed hold of Chun-li’s massive bubble butt and thrust forward into her causing Chun to yell out. Poison’s long rod was cold and slick sliding in and out of Chun’s tight asian pussy. Chun-li bit her lip trying not to moan but it did feel kind of good, it was nothing compared to a real cock though.  
  
  
Poison sped up her thrusts, assaulting her cervix with brutal efficiency. She was going to break the thick cop by any means necessary. She smacked her ass repeatedly, watching the smooth flesh ripple and jiggle as she fucked her raw. “Damn girl with all this ass, I’m surprised you didn’t go into another career. I bet criminals would rather you sit on their faces as punishment.”  
  
“Shut up! Please st… st.. op!” Chun-li’s breath quickened as she experienced pleasure like never before. She’d never been fucked so deeply let alone by a woman, the drugs were also amplifying the experience to the point where she dug her fingers into the stone floor attempting not to fall over. The clapping of her cheeks echoed throughout the empty room and was suddenly broken by a cry of pleasure as she came all over Poison’s strap. Her pussy gushed fluids onto the floor and her jaw hung open as her mind flooded with an overabundance of chemicals thanks to the drug’s influence. Poison pulled the dripping dildo from her slit and smiled as Chun-li fell over shaking.  
  
  
“Every orgasm you have will only serve to further break your mind, you’ll be scrambled eggs by morning. Marco! Johnson! Get out here and show her a good time.” Poison walked away from the quaking Chun-Li and back into the darkness  
  
  
Chun-Li’s found her mind getting cloudy as her collar injected her with another dose of the drug. Her body was getting hotter and her pussy was craving for more. She cursed her lustful tendencies as the drugs were only amplifying her desires. She heard a door open, followed by a set of footsteps coming towards her. “Damn bro, this chinese bitch is fine!” She heard one of them say as they came into the light.  
  
“Hell yeah brotha, I’ve been wanting fuck her since I saw her in that fighting tournament.” Another voice spoke.  
  
  
The two men came into the light and Chun-Li felt a pit grow in her stomach. Her eyes went to their massive uncut black dongs hanging down semi-hard. They were thicker and longer than anything she could imagine. Their bodies were just as impressive, the two were built like bodybuilders and had gang tattoos running down their arms. The two took their dicks in hand and started playing with themselves as they sized her up.  
  
  
“P-please no. You don’t need to do this. I’ll do anything.” She began to cry, her mind flashing to the video she’d watched earlier. She’d never be able to take their dicks even if she wanted to and they weren’t going to be gentle.  
  
“Shut up bitch!” One of the black men yelled as he kicked Chun-Li in the stomach causing her to yell out in pain. The other one grabbed her by the hair and with an inhuman strength pulled her up to her knees. “Dumb gook cunts like you don’t have the right to speak. Ms. Poison said we can use you however we like.” He waved his cock in front of her face tauntingly. “Why don’t you give it a suck, I heard asian girls love big black cock.”  
  
Chun-Li stared at the man with daggers in her eyes, desperately trying to pull out of his grasp to no avail. She found her mouth beginning to water as he dragged her closer to his nine inch cock.  
  
  
 _Give in, you know you want it. That video made you so wet._ She heard echoing in her head.  
  
“I won’t do it, you filthy criminal. I’m not gonna be your little whore.” She said in defiance, knowing full well deep down she did want it.  
  
The man scoffed and started slapping his meaty schlong against her face. She scowled at him, annoyed at the warm member slapping against her cheek.   
  
  
“Open ya mouth or I’ll open it for you.” She shoved it against her lips trying to push through.  
  
  
 _He’ll hurt you if you don’t. It looks so tasty. Just give it a lick what harm could it do?_ The voice rang out again. The other man walked up and said, “You being to nice man, you gotta be forceful with the slant eyes, they need a man to knock some sense into them.” Then without warning he hauled off and smacked Chun-Li across the face sending her crashing to the ground with a loud thud. The fall dazed her a bit but she was no stranger to being hit in the face. She could feel warm blood dripping out of her nose and began weighing the consequences of her disobedience. The scales weren’t in her favor as the collar injected yet another dose of the drugs.  
  
  
 _What are you gonna do when that big black man picks you up again? Your lips are trembling for some big juicy American cock. It’s not rape if you give in._  
  
  
Chun-Li wanted to fight back against her urges but couldn’t find the words. The man who wanted his dick sucked picked her up by the hair again and brought her to his cock.  
  
“Let’s try this again.” He pressed his dick into her lips and they opened for him. Chun-Li had decided to give it a try, it was better than being hit. She cautiously swirled her tongue around his foreskin and it was clear this man hasn't washed his cock. It was salty and bitter but kind of… delicious? She had to try more and began sucking him more fervently, her head bobbing up and down taking it back to her tonsils. She dug her tongue in his foreskin and nearly gagged as she swept up bits of smegma. It was a little strong but she liked it.  
  
  
 _What is wrong with me? Is it the drugs? I’m swallowing his cock filth like it's nothing. It tastes so good, this is what I want…._  
  
  
“Man I want to get some of that.” The other man grabbed her bound hands and placed them onto his cock and she started jerking him off immediately. “Hell yeah, she finally got with the program. Jerk that fucking dick girl.”   
  
  
Chun could feel the power in the dick in her hand, she felt it throbbing powerfully, all the blood coursing into it. They may have been criminals but their cocks were everything she’d fantasized about. She closed her eyes, moaning and slurping the big black cock in her mouth and she tried her best to jerk a cock she couldn't fully grasp. Suddenly the man she was sucking grabbed her hair again and pushed her down onto his cock as hard as he could. She coughed and gagged as his cock invaded her tight throat, her lips leaking with saliva. Her throat hugged it tightly and as it pushed it way down. Chun struggled to breathe and blew saliva out her previously bleeding nose. Every spasm of her throat attempting to breathe only caused her to drool more and sent waves of pleasure flooding through her body. It hurt and she starved for oxygen but it felt so good, she didn’t even stop jerking the cock in her hand. When her lips finally met his stinky pubic hair he pulled her off of him, allowing her to catch her breath. His cock was slick with saliva and pre-cum. She coughed a bit to clear the cum from her throat and opened her mouth again for more.  
  
  
“Girl you got a tight ass throat! I’m gonna need to get some more of that.” He grabbed both sides of her head and began plowing into her throat with all he had in him.  
  
  
“Damn dude you gonna break her!” The other man said.  
  
“Nah man she’s loving it look at her.” Chun’s free hand had drifted to her pussy which was getting wetter by the minute. His turgid fuckhammer piston out of her abused throat, getting easier and easier to fuck. Chun-Li “GHLUK!”ed and “GLAHK!”ed in pure ecstasy and the collar gave her another hit. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as his balls slapped against her chin, her mind became cloudy from the drugs and lack of oxygen. Her stroked became weaker as she struggled to remain conscious but enjoyed every second of it. She wanted to be abused, she was FROTHING at the thought. The drugs sent her saliva glands into overload as she hacked the stuff from her nose and all over his balls. Any inkling of the stalwart cop in her was being eroded away with every passing second.   
  
  
“Fuck dude I’m gonna cum down this bitch’s throat. AAGH!” He slammed his pelvis into Chun’s Li’s drooling mouth cunt just as she was about to lose consciousness. A thick load of chunky yellow cum flew down her gullet and into her stomach, she could smell its rankness, she orgasmed immediately and flooded the ground beneath her. He pulled his cock from the vice grip her lips had around it and a flood of saliva fell onto her tits. She paid it no heed and grabbed his slimy cock and started cleaning him up with her tongue, she sucked up his still spasming cock and chewed up her reward. She smiled with glee as she swallowed his rank nut.  
  
  
 _It’s so gross and disgusting! It was probably stewing in there for weeks…. I love it! I need more, more stinky gross cum! Why was I resisting such pleasure? I could always just beat these guys up once I drained them dry I guess…._ She tried to rationalize her behavior in her drug addled mind but it was too late, she was already on the path to being broken in permanently.  
  
  
The man stroked himself to keep himself hard and his friend went for her mouth next. Chun-Li wasted no time sucking his musty balls, her wet lips still covered in his friends pubic hair, “Good Job Marco.” Poison called out. “Go take a breather, Nico and Brennan will fill in for you.”  
  
“Alright, Ms. Poison.” He gave Johnson a high five before heading out. Two more men came through the door as he was leaving and headed for Chun-Li. She was kissing the man’s balls and licking his thick foreskin when she noticed the two white guys from the video coming towards her with massive throbbing hard ons. They weren’t as thick as Johnson but were just as long if not a little shorter. She braced herself against Johnson’s leg and stood up expectantly. Nico and Brennan took no time in starting to grope Chun-Li. Nico grabbing her massive milkers, pulling and squeezing on them hard while Brennan rapidly fingered her with his four digits. Chun’s li’s face turning into a lewd Ahegao expression from their molesting “I like the new whore we got here, Johnson. Did you two break her in yet?” Nico asked.   
  
  
“Just her mouth, haven’t tried the goods.” Johnson got on his needs and spread her massive cheeks apart to get a taste of her asshole. Chun’s moaned as she felt her shithhole being violated, the molesting sending another orgasm through her body making her drool all over on her titties which Nico had switched from grabbing to pinching her nipples hard. The light on her collar turned Green showing another injection had been made. “You got any shame girl?” Nico asked. “Your just standing here drooling on yourself like an animal.”  
  
“Abuse me… harder.” She looked at him with lustful eyes, the same eyes Cammy gave him when they had broken her in. He responded by slapping her in the face hard, leaving a noticeable imprint on her cheek. “More… Moree… I need your cocks.” The pain didn’t even phase her, the last injection had reduced her dignity down to nothing. “Even after I hauled off and slapped you one?” He spit in her face. “How about now?”  
  
  
“Masters… give it to me. I need your big American dicks in my pussy!” She cried.  
  
  
“I think she's good and ready boys. Ms. Poison… shall we continue?”  
  
“Yes. The drugs have taken their full effect but we need to make sure she’s fully stretched out.”  
  
“Will do. Now get on your knees slut.”   
  
  
Johnson and Brennan backed off from her holes as she got back on the ground. “Johnson, you take mouth, I’ll get her ass and Brennan can take her puss.”  
  
The two men nodded and Brennan laid down onto the ground. Chun knew what to do and crawled on top of him. She straddled him, rubbing his thick white cock between her cheeks before it into her pussy. She gasped as his warm cock slid into her leaking folds but before she could really start to moan, Johnson inserted herself into her mouth and she clamped down on his deliciously gross cock. She nodded at him her eyes telling she knew what to do as she took him all the way down her throat.  
  
  
Brennan then positioned himself over her ass and made the plunge downward into her crevasse of an asscrack and penetrated her anus. The sudden anal stimulation caused her Chun to cough as her virigin assole was being explored for the first time. The three men wasted no time in speeding up their thrusts, Johnson grabbing her by the hair and fucking her throat like his partner did. The air filled with a chorus of dickslapping goodness as they pounded her into submission. The mind broken Chun-Li was in heaven as she was being made air tight. Her ass was crying pleasure and pain as Nico took no heed to how tight it was, invading her asshole like U.S soldiers on D-day. She orgasmed multiple times over the course of the next few minutes, her tits flopping up and down into her face as she made indescribable noises with her mouth as her throat was scrambled by pure jungle meat.  
  
In unison, all of them smashed their pelvises into her and delivered their hot steaming loads into her. Brennan filled her womb with his delinquent semen as Nico and Johnson filled her guts with cum from both ends. They all pulled out of her and broke their airtight seal of her holes. She felt to the ground convulsing, unable to produce a coherent thought. Her holes leaked their semen onto the ground.   
  
  
“That’s enough boys. Go get some rest.” Poison said and the men took their leave from the room. Posion got out of her chair and clicked a switch to give Chun-Li another dose. She looked down on her pubic hair covered face with a sort of fascination.  
  
  
“It’s funny how the most proper of women can become so base when subjected to these drugs.” Poison could tell she was hardly lucid, her hands however were down at her clit rubbing it instinctively.  
  
  
“Even after that you still want more?”  
  
Chun-Li nodded.  
  
  
“Well I can tell this is going to be a wonderful partnership.” Poison smiled at her brand new prostitute, just imagining all the money that she’d be bringing in.  
  
  
  
  
  


/Epilogue/

  
  
  
“So is it done?” M.Bison asked, sitting in a chair that was clearly too small for him. In front hof him, Poison sat behind her desk, the world’s greatest terrorist sitting in front of her. She found some pride in the fact that this megalomaniac dictator had to go to some small street gang to take out his archnemesis. “Yes it is done. The Interpol agent known as Chun Li is now one of our top prostitutes along with this Cammy Woman.” Poison replied. “Excellent. I assume the money she is making you is enough for payment?”  
  
Poison nodded. “Yes, she’s quickly become our top earner. She’s proven to be absolutely insatiable. It’s strange, the more sex she has, the hornier she gets. Even without the drugs flowing through her. Would you like to see her?”  
  
  
“Yes. Bring her in.” Bison responded. Poison did as he asked and pressed the intercom on her desk, “Sage could you bring Chun-Li in here? Have her finish up with her current client if she’s busy and send her up.” The intercom responded back, “Yes Madame Poison.” A few minutes passed and then the door opened. One of Poison’s prostitutes, a small woman named Sage, led Chun Li into the room with Bison and Poison. Chun-Li was completely naked, her hair was still up in its ribbons and she was beaming with pride. Her body was covered in sweat and semen from a recent customer was still leaking down the juicy drumsticks that were her thighs. Chun-Li walked up and stood by Poison’s desk, her body of full display for Bison to take in. His cock began to stiffen in his pants as his eyes wandered up and down her curves. He hated her for always foiling his plans but he was no fool, she was one of the greatest beauties this world had seen. _Now she is nothing but the world’s greatest whore_. He smiled to himself.  
  
“I brought Chun-Li as requested, Madame. She’s been quite busy today, she just finished with a customer when you called.” Sage said. “Excellent Sage. That will be all. Tell your sister I said hello by the way.”  
  
“I’ll give her your regards, Madame Poison.” Sage bowed before leaving the room. “Well, is she everything that you desired?” Poison asked. Bison stood up and approached Chun-Li, staring directly into her eyes with murderous intent. “Does she remember me at all?”  
  
Poison sighed, “Doubt it. The drugs we’ve been pumping her with cause extreme retrograde amnesia. I doubt she remembers anything before coming here. It’s all mush.”  
  
“I’ll be the judge of that.” M. Bison crossed his arms. “Is your Madame correct Chun Li? Do you know who I am?” Chun-Li blinked a few times like a deer in a headlight before cocking her head and smiling. “Well we’ve certainly never been together before. You seem like a big strong man in need of a little relief.” Chun-Li’s hand shot out to Bison’s crotch and began rubbing him through his pants, his cock growing ever harder. “Maybe if I sucked your dick you’d relax a little?”  
  
  
M.Bison let out a big hearty laugh, “Your drugs must have worked, the Chun-Li i knew who would rather die than lay hands on me. I’ll take up her offer.” M. Bison went to unzip is pants but Poison stopped him.  
  
  
“Not just yet. Be a gentleman and pay first, will you.” Poison said, slightly annoyed.  
  
  
“Pay? Why do I need to pay! You told me she’s made you more than enough money!”  
  
“I’m running a business here, Bison. It's only fifty bucks, or is the leader of Shadaloo a cheapskate.”  
  
“The Nerve… FINE!.” M.Bison produced fifty dollars from one of his pockets and slammed it on the table.   
  
  
“Excellent. Have a seat, she can service you while we talk business.”  
  
  
“Fine with me.” M.Bison sat back down in his chair and began discussing plans with Poison as Chun-Li walked over and got down on her knees. She wasted no time unzipping his pants and allowing his cock to spring free. Bison’s cock was large and uncut, like a tree trunk attached to his crotch. Chun-Li cooed as she started stroking it with both of her hands and put it to her mouth. His swollen cockhead passed her lips, it tasted sour and awful but Chun-Li didn’t care. Her jaw dropped to it’s limit as she llovingly sucked his evil schlong, she was a whore for cock and it brought her no greater pleasure to suck him off.


	2. Lucia and Maki

“Guys are you sure we should be in this part of town?” A very nervous highschool student remarked as he made his way down a dark and trashy alley with his two friends. His name was Nathan Daniels, he was just your average sixteen year old nerd. He was what you’d expect, good grades, bad with girls, bullied a lot. His only real solace was coming home to watch videos of his favorite fighter Chun-Li who he had the biggest crush on. However he wasn’t just interested in watching her fight, these video watching sessions usually involved a dropping of pants and beating his monster dick to her impressive legs. Load after load he would blow again and again to them. He’d do anything to be able to worship her like he did on those lonely nights and his friends had come up with a way for him to do just that.  
  
  
“C’mon man this your birthday, we gotta celebrate!” A shorter asian kid with glasses said on his right.  
  
  
“Yeah, Nathan, this is what you always wanted right? You’re always talking about how much you wanted to have sex with Chun-li, now your finally gonna get to!” A lanky black kid said from his tleft.  
  
  
“You two seriously don’t believe one of the greatest fighters on Earth is prostituting herself in the back allies of the city right?” Nathan remarked.  
  
  
“We saved up our money all year to lose our virginity to some fine bitches. I mean I’m 99% sure it's her but in the off chance it’s not, who cares? You're gonna get your dick sucked.” The black kid replied.  
  
“Tyreke, how do you even know it's Chun-Li?”  
  
“I heard it from Sage, you know she’s rumored to be selling herself on the streets. She says she saw Chun-Li while she was visiting her boss.”  
  
“Yeah i’ve heard those rumors.” Nathan sighed. “Are we almost there, John?”  
  
“Should just be down here, quit your bellyaching. You're gonna make us look bad in front of your waifu. He teased.  
  
  
Nathan and his friends turned down the alley to find it illuminated by a single flickering lamp light. Amongst the dirt, grime, and scattered trash were two scantily clad women, a black haired one and blonde one. The three virgin nerds almost instantly began growing noticeable boners in their pants as they approached them, all of them too dumbstruck to hide them. The blonde one had her hair up in a ponytail and her face was heavily made up. She wore a garish shade of red lipstick to accentuate the fullness of her lips and overabundance of mascara that looked ready to run down her face at any moment. Her outfit was hardly something that could be called an outfit, just an ill fitting bra that could barely contain her large bell shaped breasts and a thong that had been consumed by the two massive mounds she called asscheeks in the back. Her partner who Nathan immediately identified as Chun-Li was dressed a little better. Chun-li didn’t have the bimbo make up of her companion and her hair was done up as it always was. Her outfit consisted of a pair of black tights that accentuated her massive thighs and ass as well as a blue tank top that looked like it was about to give way.   
  
  
Chun-Li’s whole body seemed to jiggle and sway as she turned to greet them with a big submissive smile. “How are you gentlemen doing this evening?” Chun-Li looked down to their tented pants and swooned. “Someone’s happy to see us.”  
  
  
Cammy sauntered over to John and Tyreke, sizing them up with her eyes before taking a direct approach with her hands, she rubbed their erections through the fabric of their jeans “Mmmm, looks we got a good selection of MEAT too.”   
  
  
Nathan shook his head and got ahold of himself to ask, “Are you really Chun-Li? I mean you look the part but…” He looked over her body and saw she was wearing a strange metal collar with a red light on it, the blonde seemed to be wearing one too.  
  
Chun-Li backed up from him and proceeded to do one of her legendary kicks, her foot landing mere inches from his face. Nathan flinched in fear and astonishment. “That move! I’ve seen it so many times, you really are Chun-Li!”  
  
“The one and only. So what will it be?”  
  
“Well we saved about 600 dollars between all of us and I’m your biggest fan and it’s my birthday and I…” She shushed him with a finger and drew him in close, his erection smashing into the soft fat of her thighs.  
  
  
“A birthday boy hmm? Well since it is your birthday how about twenty minutes with us? My friend Cammy can help your friends while me and you have some more intimate time.” She put her lips near his ear and whispered. “I’ll even let you cum inside me as a birthday gift. You got a lot of cum in those balls birthday boy?”  
  
  
Nathan swallowed hard as her voice brought shivers down his spine. “I… we haven’t jerked off in a month in preparation for this.”  
  
  
“A month? All for me?”  
  
“Yes, anything for you.”  
  
“Oh how thoughtful. Your balls must be absolutely swollen to the brim, your cum must be so stinky and ripe at this point!” She reached into his pants and pulled out his wallet. Taking the money and gingerly moving to their box of tips, she bent over to place it in which gave Nathana a perfect few of her thick billowing thighs and fat bubbly ass. He felt like his cock was ready to tear through his pants, the object of his desire would soon be his.  
  
  
“Cammy, dear. We’re all paid for! These boys have got a month’s worth of backed up cum for us! I’ll take this one, you deal with those two.  
  
  
“A month!” Cammy exclaimed as she was getting on her knees and hurrying to remove the boy’s belts and unbutton their pants. “I would have started on you guys for free!”  
  
  
Chun-Li then walked in front of Nathan and laid back on the ground, she hooked her fingers between her waistband and began to pull the tight clothing over her massive legs.  
  
  
Nathan was quick to start removing his pants for the best twenty minutes of his life.  
  
  


/-/

  
Officer Lucia Morgan and Maki Genryusai had torn their way through the criminal underbelly of the city hoping to solve the mystery of Chun-Li’s disappearance, eventually beating the information that Chun-Li and Cammy had been seen selling themselves on a street corner from a helpless Mad Gear lieutenant. The pair didn’t want to believe him but if he was telling the truth then they figured it wasn’t of their own volition. Now they found themselves at where their investigation had led them to a horrifying sight. Lucia had seen a lot during her time in the force but none of it shocked her as much as this. Two stark naked teenagers with massive erections in their hands spurting their disgusting backed up cum all over a nude Cammy. Lucia’s hands trembled causing her weapon to shake, the stench wafting from them was making her want to vomit. As her vision moved from Cammy it went to the ground where she saw some skinny white kid buried in her thick flesh, he was looking at Lucia directly with fear in his eyes. It was clear to Lucia that he was in the process of emptying himself into her friend. She stood there motionless for a few seconds and her mind was trying to process the scene in front of her, it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. Until Maki started yelling.  
  
  
  
“Hey! What the fuck are you punks think you are doing! Rape is fucking illegal, I oughtta kick the shit out of all of you.” The feisty blonde yelled in a rage as she bounded for two teens standing by Chun-Li.  
  
  
“No wait! We didn’t-” John didn’t have a chance to explain as Maki grabbed by the neck and pinned him against the wall, making sure to stand at arms length to prevent his still hard and leaking cock from touching her.  
  
  
“You keep that thing pointed to the side you hear me? If you spurt any of that disgusting shit on me, I’ll kill you ya little shit. You hear me?” The Japanese tomboys fighting attire left little to the imagination and made such a request extremely hard. Only covering her torso with a decent sized boob window and her panties could be seen with every flop of the wind. John didn’t dare peek, the pint sized woman was stronger than she looked.  
  
  
Tyreke covered himself to the best of his ability and said, “Listen uh Officer and lady, we didn’t rape them okay? We just wanted to lose our virginities tonight so we paid for some prostitutes, we didn’t do anything illegal.”  
  
  
“Buying a prostitute is illegal dumbass, especially ones that are being forced. Tell him Lucia!”  
  
“Right… Right!” Lucia said as she snapped out of her stupor. “All of you put your hands behind your backs, you're under arrest for underage sex and ordering sex services. Everything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law.” She tossed two pairs of handcuffs towards Maki, who picked them up and started to put them on to John and then Tyreke. Lucia looked down at the still dumbfounded Nathan. “You too, cupcake. Please.. Ugh remove yourself from my… that woman.”   
  
  
Nathan put his hands on Chun-Li’s toned abs and pushed himself up off her, his long cock making a wet noise as it popped out of her well used pussy, his backed up cumload leaking onto the ground as he did.” He turned around and placed his hands behind his back, not saying a word. _Oh god, I finally lose my virginity and now I’m going to jail? This fucking blows._ He thought to himself as Lucia approached him and began to handcuff him, starting to ask some questions in a hostile tone. “These women are way older than you, and you are a minor. Some highschool floozy couldn’t do it for you?”  
  
“We’re losers.” Nathan admitted. “No girl wants to sleep with us and I have a big crush on Chun-Li. We just wanted to get our rocks off, we didn’t know anyone was being forced to do anything! They came on to us!”  
  
“Tell it to the judge, Perv.” She finished handcuffing him and pushed him forward, telling him to go stand with the rest of his friends. She extended a hand down to Chun-Li who like Cammy had been silent through the whole deal. Chun-Li took it and stood up. Lucia’s face crunched in disgust at the chunky creampie falling out of Chun-Li’s vagina, covering her thighs and splattering to the ground. Her mouth also seemed to be covered in some kind of thick slime. Chun-Li didn’t seem the least bit bothered by it though. Lucia also noticed the light around Chun-Li’s neck turn green and her body seems to tremble for just a moment.  
  
“Chun-Li are you okay? They didn’t hurt you did they?”  
  
“Hurt? No, No Lucia everythings fine. Let the boys go, they didn’t do anything wrong.”  
  
“They say you initiated things, is that true Chun-Li? Because listen if you're being forced to do this, we can help you and you won’t be in trouble.”  
  
  
“Yes we did~!” Chun-Li sang proudly. “We were more than happy to help these boys out, Cammy couldn’t keep her hands off em’ before they paid us. Oh that must make us pedos doesn’t it? That makes me so wet.”  
  
“Chun-Li what the fuck!?” Lucia exclaimed, it was like she was talking to a completely different person. “What the hell did the Mad Gear do to you?”  
  
“My lips are sealed, Me and Cammy aren’t allowed to talk about it. In fact Cammy was ordered to say nothing to the police so Maki over there isn’t gonna get anything from her.”  
  
Lucia turned to Maki who was trying to get Cammy to talk to her. She returned the glance and shook her head at Lucia who then turned her attention back to Cammy.  
  
  
“I don’t want to believe you would willingly humiliate yourself like this. Snap out of whatever kind of brainwashing they have you in?”  
  
“But I love being humiliated, almost as much as I love these boys stinky cum! You’re such a buzzkill Lucia just leave us alone. You are ruining our fun.”  
  
  
“You know I can’t leave you here. I’ll arrest you if I have to.”  
  
“Ooh kinky! We gonna fuck in the back of your squad car? That would be fun.” Chun-Li said apathetically.  
  
“I’m not playing a-” Lucia grabbed her neck and felt something hit her neck, a dart of some kind. She stumbled backwards as her vision began to blur. Her hands fumbled as she dropped the gun to the floor and reached to remove the dart. Her head darted sharply and despite her blurring vision she could make out a figure approaching down the alleyway as she collapsed to the floor. Her eyes fluttered as she heard someone say “Can’t let that happen.” The last thing she saw was Maki running at their attacker before her eyes closed.  
  
“Poison!” Maki yelled as she was charging at their pink haired attacker. Poison armed with a tranquilizer gun simply held her ground and fired repeatedly into Maki. Maki dodged each shot gracefully and attempted to land a hit on poison but Poison dodged, countering by stabbing a syringe filled with the pink drug into her neck. Maki fell to the ground convulsing as the drug began coursing through her system, she could feel all of her pleasure centers activating all at once. Not being able to handle all those nerves firing at once, it fried her brain and caused her to fall unconscious.  
  
  
“So close, yet so far.” Poison remarked, she now had two new unwilling participants to add to her growing business of prostitutes. “How are my top earners doing today?” She said looking away from the unconscious bodies and too Cammy and Chun-li.  
  
“We’re doing just fine now that you are here.” Cammy said as she stood up, the yellowish-white mess on her face starting to slide down her cheeks. “We didn’t tell them anything. We were in the middle of business with some of the best customers we’ve had all day.”  
  
She looked over at the three teens still standing handcuffed in the corner. “Really? These three? They don’t seem like much, mind moving your hands boys?” The three lifted their hands which caused the erections they were trying to keep held down to spring up, they were still rock solid. “Damn.” Poison remarked. “I think they're bigger than some of my boys. Nice dicks, kids.”  
  
“Uh… thanks?” Nathan replied.  
  
  
“And they were fucking you guys real good?”   
  
“Oh yes.” Chun-Li replied. “They don’t look like much, but they can fuck good.”  
  
  
“Is that so? Well then it sounds like we need to do a little customer service.” Poison grabbed the keys of Lucia’s body and walked towards the boys. “So guys, I hope my girls were up to standard?”  
  
“They are excellent.” Tyreke jumped. “Best we’ve never had.”  
  
“Excellent, I’m sorry your session got cut short. I’ll tell you what. I will make it up to you.”  
  
“Make it up? How?” Nathan asked.  
  
  
“I’ll let you have them for the rest of the night, free of charge. You can blow all the loads you want in them or on them. As long as you don’t tell anyone about what happened here tonight.”  
  
“How do you know we won’t?” Nathan said. “It’s a bit of a risk trusting three teens with something like this.  
  
“Smart kid, yes it would be a big risk but I get a feeling you aren’t very popular around school. You guys watch a lot of porn?”  
  
“Well.. yeah…”  
  
“So this must be a dream come true, two mindbroken sluts who will do your every command. You won’t pass up this chance and you will most certainly be back for more.”  
  
“You are absolutely correct.” Nathan said.  
  
  
Poison nodded and helped Nathan out of his cuffs, giving him the keys afterwards. “Its a pleasure doing business with you, kid.” She reached down to his erect cock and wiped a dollop of cum that was coming out of his pisshole. She licked it up and her eyes went wide at the taste.  
  
  
“Damn boy, no wonder they like you so much. You’re hard after cumming and you’ve got plenty more that delicious stuff. Might have to hire when you're older.”  
  
“I’ll uh keep that in mind.” Nathan said, scratching his head.  
  
  
Poison turned and went to retrieve Lucia and Maki. She grabbed them by the collars and dragged them off into the darkness while Nathan looked on as his friends were rubbing their wrists from the handcuffs.   
  
  
“Who the hell was that?” Tyreke asked.  
  
  
“Our Boss.” Cammy said.  
  
  
“She have a name? What did that girl call her, Poison?” John said.  
  
  
“That would be the one.” Chun-Li said approaching the group. “Speaking of her, the two of us are now yours for the night. What position would you like me in next Birthday boy?”  
  
“Well uh…” Nathan put a hand to his chin as he thought about their current predicament. He was rock hard and ready to go but after what had happened just then, staying here was a bad idea. “Let’s go back to one of our houses for that.”  
  
“Not my house, my parents would kill me if we brought them there.” John replied.  
  
  
“My parents aren’t home, plus my room’s real big. Plenty of room for me and John to double team Cammy while you and Chun-Li have some private time.”  
  
“Sounds good to me.” Nathan said. “Grab your clothes guys and we’ll catch a bus, you too ladies. Can’t have you on the bus naked like that.”  
  
  
“As you wish.” Chun-Li winked as her and Cammy walked away from the to get re-dressed. Their hips swaying with every step, giving the boys a good show as they did.

/-/

  
  
  
Lucia awoke to find her world spinning, a dim light illuminating the nearby space around her. She closed her eyes tight trying to shake off the effects of the drugs she had been injected with. It soon became apparent as the world stopped spinning that her back hurt because she was bent over. She tried to stand but found her neck was caught in something. Beginning to panic she tried to move her arms to get out of it only to realize her hands were stuck too. She had been trapped in a medieval stockade, she couldn’t see it but it was obvious from what she could see that it had to be that manner of restraint. To make matters worse, the cold air on her skin revealed to her that she was completely naked.Lucia screamed and tried in vain to free herself.   
  
  
_How could this have happened?_ She was thinking to herself. _Someone has to come find us, I have friends on the force that won’t be bought, they’ll come looking._  
  
  
“Looks like someone’s, Awayyaayayayke!” Poison spoke through a long moan from her left. Lucia craned her neck in anger at the voice to see Poison with her jean shorts down around her ass with Maki’s head buried in it. Maki was also restrained in a similar stockade to Lucia’s and had been stripped completely naked.  
  
“What the hell are you doing to Maki?” Lucia cried.  
  
  
“Giving a test run for our drug, you know the one that Chun-Li and Cammy were having injected through those collars? Like the one you're wearing right now?”  
Lucia wondered what the clanking was when she was struggling to get out, what it could it of been but a metal collar?  
  
“You see while you too were asleep, I decided to see what would happen if I injected a large volume of the drug into a subject that hadn’t been sexually stimulated. I pumped so much into our dear Maki, that honestly I thought I might kill her. I’d be surprised if she bled pink with how much is coursing through her right now.”  
  
  
“You bitch! When I get out of here, I’m gonna…”  
  
“Be sucking dick for the rest of your life.” Poison smirked. “Back on topic to your friend here, when she came too she was begging us to fuck her, see all that drug coursing through her body was making her pleasure centers go crazy and with nothing to stimulate them, she was at risk of burning out. Which is why she is going to town on my ass right now. Ain’t that right Maki?” Poison stepped away from Maki causing a strand of spit connecting her tongue to Poison’s puckered hole to break. She turned her head to Lucia and she was panting heavily, face completely red. Lucia couldn’t see it but she could hear liquid hitting the ground, Maki’s pussy was dripping onto the floor, it was soaking wet.  
  
“I’m sorry Lucia, I can’t help myself. My lips are trembling, my mouth is watering, my pussy is on fire! She stuck her ass in my face and I just wanted to eat it so bad. It tasted so good Lucia!”  
  
“Maki, this isn’t you! It’s the drugs talking, you have to fight it!”  
  
“Fighting it will only make it worse for you Maki. Momma Poison has just the medicine to make you feel better. You watch carefully, now Lucia. I want your full attention on this.” Poison pressed a button on a device she pulled from her pocket, causing the hypodermic needles in their collars to pierce forward. Both ladies gasped in pain as a dose of the drug shot through their systems. Maki so drugged that it only seemed to dull her mental faculties just a bit while Lucia’s first dose made her eyes fixate on Poison’s ass. She could see it drooling Maki’s saliva.  
  
  
 _I wonder what it tastes like._ She quickly got a hold of herself and dismissed the strange thought but her eyes lingered as Poison walked into the darkness. Lucia then heard doors open in the direction where Poison had walked. The sound of footsteps headed their way until ten men came into light. Lucia’s heart sank as the huge thugs came into view. All of them were packing erections anywhere from eight to twelve inches from what Lucia could guess. Their cock were all barbaric looking, covered in foreskin up to half their heads, large purple veins running up the length, big swollen balls that looked ready to burst. They stood in a line stroking themselves it had been clear they had been waiting in the wings for awhile, their cocks were glistening with pre-cum and she could see a few of them oozing on to the floor. Lucia was hit with flashbacks of earlier that night to the three kids they had found fucking Chun-Li and Cammy. Lucia even thought the rancid stench of their cum smelled the same.  
  
  
 _What are the men in the town eating to get such virile cocks like that? Uh.. why did that word come to mind?_ Lucia’s eyes went to Maki, whose tongue was hanging out of her mouth and she was drooling at the bit. It disheartened Lucia to see her friend reduced to such a state and she knew once those men had their way with them that Maki could only sink downward from here but she was more worried about how her sanctity would be violated, this position was so degrading. They weren’t animals to be bred by prized stock. But Lucia had no idea that Poison was planning something worse than she was expecting.  
  
  
“Men!” Poison commanded. “Decide amongst yourselves which five of you will be attending to Ms. Genryusai’s rear while the other five take her mouth. No one is to touch Officer Morgan, she is here to watch.”  
  
“N-No! You can’t! Maki is innocent, I was the one in charge of the investigation. Your men are inhumanly big, they are going to hurt her! At least split them 50/50, I beg of you!” Lucia pleaded.  
  
  
“Your not in any position to negotiate Ms. Morgan. Just relax to the best of your ability and enjoy the show.”  
  
While Lucia was looking on in horror, Maki was more than happy to see all of those dripping cocks, eagerly anticipating them as the men finished rock paper scissoring for positions and within a few minutes were lining up to take a crack at Maki’s open holes. The first man lined up behind Maki grabbed her quivering waist and brought his twitching cock up and then slammed his eight inches into her hot, drooling cunny. Maki screamed as the first cock rammed against her cervix and immediately caused her overstimulated pussy to orgasm, showering the big white piston with her juices. No mercy for the poor girl, her tight belly bulged massively around the shape of his dick as he rammed her at full force with no regards for her well beingHer screams of pain soon turned into that of pleasure which were soon muffled by the black meat skewer being forced down her throat. With the way she was being restrained there was no way for her to move her head up and down the length of the cocks presented but this didn’t matter much to men in front of her, they had no qualms about using her precious breathing hole as another pussy. The man in front flashed a toothy smile as held Maki’s head tightly with both hands and pushed his cock deeper into her throat, fighting past the clenching throat muscles of her gullet.   
  
Maki who was inexperienced in the way of the blowjob and unable to stop from trying to vocalize her moans of drug fueled passion, gagged and made gurgling noises as her vocal cords caused the pre-cum and saliva collecting in her throat to bubble up. Her tongue still hung out of her mouth, hungrily licking the underside of his cock as her lips reached his waist. Her tiny pink mouth locked tightly around his juicy fuck rod and sighed tightly, her body craving the taste of his cock. Despite the tight grip, rivulets of saliva still leaked from her lips as her salivary glands were in overdrive due to the drug.  
  
“How is it back there man?” The thug in the front asked.  
  
  
“Tight as hell, we're gonna seriously need to break her in before we send her out. How’s the mouth?”  
  
“Fuck dude, she sucking me tight with dat mouth and tha throat. I’m gonna leave it in for a bit and let it simmer before I really go town.  
  
  
 _Choke me with that big black cock._ Maki wanted to say but it came out as “HRRRKK, GAAGHGH!” The attempted vocalization pushed the filthy mixture of mucus, saliva, and pre-cum up her bulging throat and closer to her mouth. Once upon a time, Maki would have been fighting, biting their cocks and thrashing around with her legs but the drugs had broken her will to resist. On a biological level she needed their cocks to satisfy her burning organs, she relished having her gob stuffed full and drowning in sexual filth. She could hardly stand as orgasm after orgasm was quaking through her body, she was being held up by the man behind her whose urethra was starting to fill with a load that had been building and stewing in his swollen sack for about a week. Poison had made sure that her men had abstained from orgasming for this period to make sure her next girls got their fill and they were gonna.  
  
  
Lucia was left watching in horror thinking that her friend would be asphyxiated by the man’s massive length, her protests and cries getting no response. Everytime she thrashed to hard or threw an insult toward Poison the needles in her collar would activate. She’d be floored for a second by the rush of the chemicals coursing through her body leaving her docile as she attempted to fight its influence. Every successive dose making her almost wish that it was her with the guys lined up in front of her.  
  
  
As her oxygen levels were decreasing and she was starting to fade from consciousness, her lips released their grip slightly allowing more of the slime building in her respiratory tract to leak out. The man down her throat took this as a sign to ease up on her. He put considerable effort into wrenching his girthy schlong from the loosening grip of her throat, it slid up dragging a mass of greasy throat slime up along with it. As it popped from lips, it sent the sticky throat filth careening to the ground with a messy sounding plopped. Maki swallowed what was left in her mouth and took a quick gasp of fresh air. She looked up with the man with needy eyes and said between gasping breaths, “More...cock.. Please.”  
  
The man wasted no time obliging and began thoroughly face fucking her with all of might.  
  
“GHLURK GHLURK GHLURK!” She vocalized as her lips mashed into his waist over and over as his messy black fuckhammer pounded her tight asian throathole. Bubbles and spit strands covered and broke as she sucked him hard with all of her might, her tear stricken beet red face sucked in like an anteater. Her tongue felt his cumvein bulge with his coming load and she HURKED with excitement.  
  
  
The two men fucking her in almost perfect sync slammed deep within her, their cock bulges nearly meeting in the center of her body. Their cocks spasmed with the might of the gods as their pissholes “SPLURRRCHED” open and fired a massive blast of yellowish-white tar inside her stomach and womb. Her belly swelled to the point where it hung at near the same poit as her tits as she became pregnant with the nasty smelling chunky ball snot that had been stewing within them. Their cocks continued to spurt after the initial volley, noticeably shrinking their balls as their loads began to leak from their intended receptacles back up into the respective holes. Despite her frantic gulping to keep down the ball creme filling her stomach, the wave of goo flooded back up her throat and into her mouth, she puffed her cheeks to keep it all in but the volume was too much and she had to open her mouth a little to let it pour down her chin and onto the floor. Before when she had crinkled her nose at the smell of the young boys cum she was revelling in the stench billowing from the river flowing from her pussy. This had the unintended side effect of sending what was backed up in her throat through her nose but she could care less. Eventually the thugs’ ejaculations stopped and they pulled out of her. Maki hungrily chewed up the mass of lumpy cum in her mouth, taking the time to savor the sour and metallic taste. She could only imagine what those boys cum tasted like if this smell was not nearly as strong as theirs.  
  
  
“Damn girl, you like that so much why don’tcha clean under here?” The man in front pulled back his foreskin where the fruits of the days labor had built up. She swallowed and extended tongue invitingly. He stepped forward and her tongue fervently explored the revealed glans, scooping up the built up filth and open mouthing chewing it to show how much she liked it to him.  
  
  
As this was happening, Poison gave Lucia the maximum dose possible in the hopes that it would trigger an envious reaction in her. All of the previous injections had worn her down to the point where she couldn’t block the voices out anymore.  
  
  
 _It’s no fair! Why does she get all those cocks?! We work twice as hard as she does and no one ever drowns us in cock filth!_ A whining needy voice echoed in her skull.  
  
  
“P..Please.” Her lips quivered. “I want some.. I want to be fucked!” She thrashed in her stockade, not trying to break out but like a needy child. “I’ll be good for you as long as I get some of that stinky cum! Please, Poison!”  
  
Poison smirked. “Really? Is that what you really want?”  
  
“Yes it is! Please I’m a worthless police pig who deserves to be fed cock slop. I can’t stand all the protocol and regulations! I just want to be humiliated and degraded until society thinks I’m nothing but a filthy cum rag!” The drug was working overtime in her body, something in her body chemistry was causing it to overwrite her neural pathways to give rise to something darker and hedonistic inside.  
  
  
“Very well. Half of you go over and show Officer Morgan a good time.” Poison ordered.  
  
  
Two men from each side of Maki went over to Lucia’s stockade as Maki began servicing her next pair. The big hulking white guy who took Lucia’s front, shoved his cock in her face which she began to kiss and lick with genuine lust.  
  
  
“And don’t you worry Lucia, I have the perfect assignment for you when all this is over.  
  
  
  


/-/

/Epilogue/

  
  
  
A few weeks later, Nathan found himself on the edge of town, investigating rumors of a “cum-toilet” hoping it would bring him answers on the women who were dragged away into the night.  
  
  
After only a step or two into the restroom, the voice of a woman called out to him from the stalls nestled into its corner.  
  
“Just a second! Come up to the door, but gimme like, 10 seconds or so before you come inside.” the voice requested. “I’m really sorry; it’s been kinda a busy lunch hour today, but I guess that’s nothing new…”  
  
Nathan instantly recognized her voice, it was the police officer from before. He began to brace himself mentally for what he would find inside. Despite thinking the worst, he progressed forward. As requested, he moved across the grimy expanse of tiles up to a position opposite the stall from which the voice had flowed. Then, he began to count. Mentally sounding out 10 agonizingly-long seconds within his brain, their passage saw him reach out with his right hand and push the loosely-set stall door inwards.  
  
Awaiting him inside was a smiling Lucia Morgan, and a mess of semen and sexual filth that he’d only seen in the nastiest of hentai.. Seated atop a toilet several inches behind the mouth of the stall, the average sized Tomboy made the mess-splattered confines of the box appear that much larger than they were in reality.   
  
  
Complementing the very uncharacteristic smile on her face were soft blue eyes alight with invitation and short blonde hair caked together in certain spots by the same substance smeared to her face, chest, and thighs. Below her face, her large bust hung out from a torn police uniform drenched in the same greasy, yellow-beige tar that muddied her hair.  
  
  
Anyone else would have been appalled by the sight but this horny perverted teenager could care less about how degrading this was for the officer. Normally, Lucias’ D-Cups would have drawn his attention but with the confines of the stall, however, it was the excess of sludge splattered against these breasts that commanded his attention.   
  
  
Its smell and coloration told him that it was semen. He wondered what manner of drug was being pumped into her neck via the collar that could turn such a stern officer who would of booked him and locked him up forever into a the smiling cumslut that had allowed herself to be covered with a volume of disgusting semen sufficient to submerge the top of her cleavage underneath an inconsistent blanket of vibrant reproductive pulp. And, if the state of her face was any indication, she had likely consumed a comparable amount of it herself.  
  
  
Together, these sights connected his earlier interaction with Chun-li had brought him to a conclusion. That this officer had been mentally broken and addicted to a drug to become a willing cum toilet for the profit of whatever gang had captured her and a very exceptional one at that.  
  
“Oh, did you not bring any condoms with you?” She said out of nowhere, Nathan’s stunned observation was again interrupted by the disappointment of the officer. “Everybody seems t’like it when I eat ‘em where they can see, but I guess you must be one of those guys who prefers to flush their chunky fucking backed up load straight into a little piggy’s stomach.” She waggled her finger at him. “That’s okay. I like those guys best—just don’t tell anyone, okay?”  
  
  
“Officer, don’t you remember me?” Nathan choked out, trying to ignore the face he was extremely turned on by all of this. “You tried to arrest me, remember?”  
  
  
Officer Morgan stared at the kid for a bit, her lust addled mind wasn’t used to remembering her past. “Oh were you that big dicked stud who was drenching Chun-Li’s eggs in all that cum?!” She said with delight.  
  
  
“Yeah.. that was me.”  
  
“Sorry about that, I was a really bad little pig back then. But I’m much better now!”  
  
“Right… what about that blonde girl you were with?”  
  
“Oh Maki? She’s doing great! Our boss has her stuck in a wall somewhere so people passing by can freely use her holes to their hearts content!”  
  
“So people just see her ass hanging out through a wall and they just rape her day in and day out?” Nathan said a bit disheartened, at least it was better than being killed.  
  
  
“It’s not rape if you want it! I would know because I used to be a little police piggy. Oink!”   
  
  
“Oh…” Nathan wanted to feel bad for them, he really did but he found himself caring more about the throbbing erection growing in his pants. All these women being turned into mindbroken prostitutes was just fuel for his sexual fantasies, this meant he could have them at anytime he wanted as long as his wallet was full.  
  
  
“You must be nice and hard now, right?”she suggested, voice no less addled by congestion than before. “Did you just come to ask me that or were you looking to cum down my little piggy throat. It’s free I swear.”  
  
As slightly conflicted about it as he was, he was already hard and he had come all this way. He sighed and unbuttoned pants. Taking hold of the loostend jeans he pulled them down to expose the full-blown erection packaged at his crotch to the officer’s line of sight.  
  
  
At this, the airheaded demeanor that the officer projected melted into something blended between focus and astonishment.   
Before she hadn’t gotten a good look at his cock but now that it was being presented to her, she realized it was the greatest cock she’d ever have the honor of servicing. Unlike vast majority of the cocks that were presented to her, this one was nice and clean save for a collection of sweat that had accumulated on it from the day’s activities. It was a decent girth and its length borderied on thirteen inches, its size was considerably more menacing than even the biggest of Poison’s goons. It also sported the characteristic large mottled veins that were needed to deliver blood to a cock of that size.   
  
In the initial seconds following its exposure, her foremost priority became tracking the wriggling and squirming of these veins around her new partner’s cock. Past this point—after several full breaths of the blended stench of cockjuice and sweat that bled from its every pore—further observation of the throbbing flesh trunk became purposeless.   
  
  
She was already in love. Mere seconds spent in the reeking phallus’ presence had caused her collar to release a pre-sex dose of the pink lust drug. Her pussy was burning and the dull pain of the needle price caused a sizable eruption of thickened cunt syrup to noisily splatter out against the face of her panties and to a lesser extent, the flesh of her inner thighs. Before she could come down from the momentary high of the drug, a much more purposeful form of stimuli was plunged straight down her throat.   
  
  
All of the time that she had spent in her wide-eyed, orgasmic stupor was time that her suitor spent gripping the root of his shaft with his right hand while grabbing her head with his left. Grasping her semen spattered hair, he slammed her skull down onto his cock while thrusting forward at the same time. The force of these actions resulted in the virile monstrosity she had caused her to squirt uncontrollably to be gored between her lips through to a half-length bulge into her throat Completed behind a sodden *GLURK* birthed from the sweaty fuckrod spreading the semen-smeared depths of her gullet, the young woman quickly found herself set on consuming this teenage boy's thick cock slop as reparations for what she did to him..  
As Nathan cock was exploring the warm expanse of Lucia’s abused throat, he couldn’t help but think that pink haired woman was an Angel in disguise.  
  
  
A Dark angel if that….  
  



	3. April O'Neal

A camera feed turns on, a brunette woman wearing a yellow jumpsuit is seen front and center. 

“Hello, I’m April O’Neal. No not the pornstar, the real deal. You may be wondering why I’m streaming to you live from so many adult websites rather than on your local new station. The fact of the matter is that today’s investigation is too lewd for TV so a compromise had to be made. My investigation is of a sexual nature and what you're about to see will feature extremely explicit sexual content and may even feature people under the age of consent. Only through a very specific legal loophole am I allowed to show you such footage but I won’t get into it here, that’s not what most of you have tuned in for. I understand that some of you will not be shocked or appalled by what you are about to see. I Imagine a good portion of you are most likely masturbating right now or will be masturbating soon, it’s the nature of where I’m streaming this but that doesn’t matter to me. What matters is that the truth gets out there about what is happening in this city.”

April reaches down and grabs a stack of images, showing them one by one to the camera.

“Each of these women, Chun-Li, Cammy White, Lucia Morgan, and Maki Genryusai went missing a few weeks ago. Each of them vanished without a trace until rumors say they’ve reappeared in the city, selling their bodies to anyone who is buying. Are they being extorted by some gang or crime family? Or did these women genuinely turn to a life of humiliation and sex? Well that’s what we are here to find out on the O’Neal report.”

The camera attached to the drone began to follow her as she moved to the back of her empty van and opened the back doors. The drone was pre-programmed to follow and record what she wanted it to, couldn’t have anyone else getting the footage. She got out of her van and began walking down a dilapidated back alley to a nearby bathroom.

/Diary #1: Lucia Morgan/

Entering the restroom, April didn’t really know what to expect. She had heard that a woman was offering her services in here as a “cum toilet”. The thought sickened her and she didn’t really want to think about what that meant. Unfortunately from the loud slurping and sucking coming from the corner stalls she was getting a vivid idea of what it meant.

“Hello? Is someone in there?” April called.

A strained sing song voice answered after a loud glottal noise. “I’m sorry but this bathroom is for men only, you seem to be in the wrong place!” The voice was clearly female.

“My name is April O’Neal and I’m a reporter. I’m here for a story and I’m not taking no for an answer. I just would like to answer a few questions and record you doing your job.”   
  
“Hmmm. I don’t know. This is supposed to be a private affair, it would ruin the surprise for newcomers.”

“Think of it as free advertising. The more people that know you're here the more business, you'll get."

Another came from the stall, it was a male voice. "YO! You mean the April O'Neal? The reporter?" 

"The one and only."

"Come on in! I don't mind if you watch. Just uh, blur out my face and name will ya? Don't want my momma seeing me like this."

"My camera drone handles that automatically so you don't need to worry about it."

April began to approach the stall at the end of the room and as she drew closer her nose was assailed with the most pungent stench. Thankfully it wasn't the smell of excrement but it was certainly unpleasant. It was only made worse by her opening the door and stepping inside. She nearly dropped her microphone as her eyes began to water and she held back from throwing up as she was in thick of the smell. Not to mention the sight before her.

The male was an African-American teen, he was standing to the side stroking his massive member. It was the largest April had seen, an uncut schlong almost a foot in length. His penis was covered from head to shaft in a dull colored slime that hung off in long strings before hitting the stained floor. The dead silence of the room was cut by him stroking himself to keep himself hard. It didn't take April long to realize that she'd interrupted his blowjob. However the sight of this super endowed teen wasn't what she was shocked about. 

In front of her was a woman she barely recognized as Lucia Morgan, it was clear she’d put on some weight since she’d last been seen but this weight was mostly concentrated in her ballooning thighs and massive tits. It was honestly hard to tell where Lucia began and the mess ended. Her once blonde hair had been bleached white in certain places but it was hard to tell what had been discolored and what was just plastered in a congealed hunk of old semen. Her face was covered in a thick layer of dry semen and especially around her mouth was a collection of filth she hadn't bothered to lick up and on top of that, today's oral secretions were dripping from her black and blue lips. Her former police uniform was hardly recognizable, it was so drenched and saturated with semen that it had become completely translucent and stuck to her skin, some of it had just fallen off and was laying on the floor covered in a hardened yellow tar. She wasn't wearing pants either and April could see that her legs were covered in dirt or any of the oral sludge that had fallen from her super plastered together tits. The only thing that seemed relatively untouched was a strange metal collar around her neck. Judging from her estimate, she figured Lucia hadn't moved from this spot in a month and didn't bother to clean herself in the slightest.

"Are you Lucia Morgan?" April asked, steeling herself with that Journalistic courage.

"I don't go by that name anymore. I usually just go by piggie or slut. Oink!” She cooed.

“I’m just going to call you Lucia for my own sake.” April scrunched her nose barely able to handle the stench permeating this small space, she knew her shoes were currently stepping in some manner of filth but it was impossible to avoid with the current state of the stall. “How long have you been in here? Do you even bathe?”   
  
“Silly reporter lady, Piggies don’t bathe. We wallow in our own filth like good little pigs. I don’t know how long i’ve been in here, the only people I see are my customers. There’s no windows so I don’t know if it's day or night either, not like it matters.”   
  
“Nobody comes and sees you? You don’t work for anyone?”   
  
“Nope.” She shook her head. “I get paid in chunky backed up loads! Men stop by to blow them into condoms for me to eat later.” She pointed down to a box at her side, the camera drone zoomed in on it revealing a messy looking box of tied off bloated condoms, their contents a mix of yellow-white sludge.

“That’s all you're doing this for? Is that all you eat?” April was beside herself.

“Mhmm.” She nodded. “A healthy diet of babyjuice keeps me nice and healthy.”   
  
“Well then why isn’t uh…” She turned to the young man standing next to her, jerking his wet cock. “What is your name sir?”   
  
“T**ke ma’am.” The Camera drone was sure to bleep his name out. “Gotta say I’m a big fan of your work.”   
  
“Something tells me you don’t love me for my journalism.” April sighed, watching him beat himself off to her. “Why aren’t you wearing a condom?”   
  
“I can answer that.” Lucia replied. “ It’s a secret but I like it better when men just blow their ballsnot right into my stomach instead.”   
  
April ignored the lewd comment and focused on the man in front of her. “So T**ke how old are you.”   
  
“17.” He admitted.    
  


April then turned to Lucia and asked, “Don’t you care that he’s underaged?”   
  
“Nope! I think teenage cock is the best! They sit at school all day and then spend the night at their grueling part time jobs. Their cocks getting all sweaty and gross from the long day not to mention how busy they are they can’t masturbate. So when they get to me their cocks have so much delicious filth built up on them and their young virile balls are backed up with several days worth of stinky chunky cum that takes me a bit to chew up. Young cocks are bigger and thicker, and last so much longer. I had a fourteen year old the other day who bred my throat for an hour.” Lucia started rubbing her wet pussy at the thought of all those young studs who’d come in here for her services.

  
April in shock turned to Tyreke, “That doesn’t bother you at all? You’re okay letting her use you like this?”

“Doesn’t bother me, that she’s into younger guys. You get used to the smell. I mean sure she’s a cum drenched slut who talks too much but she sucks dick real good. Speaking of which, mind if I get back to that? I’m going to get blue balls at this point.”

April sighed, knowing that she wasn’t going to be able to get much out of either of them. This Tyreke kid didn’t know anything and Lucia’s mental state had obviously deteriorated to where she was nothing but a cum guzzling invalid but….

April looked at the metal collar around her neck and noticed it had a light around it, it was currently red but she before when she was telling how much she loved teenaged dicks, it was green. Could the collar be more than a regular fashion accessory? She did seem a bit more… “lust-filled” when it had turned green. This case might not be as simple as Lucia made it seem to be.

“Sure go ahead, I’m going to step outside and let you two get back to it. I leave my camera here to observe your methods.” April then opened the door to the stall and shut it, running outside for fresh air; she felt as if she was going to vomit.

/-/

“Alright then… where were we, my big black stud!~” She cooed as he brought his wet dick close to her sopping wet mouth. She opened her plump lips to allow his cock inside. The first few inches of his black dick meat slid past her tongue and she bent forward a little to make it easier for what he was about to do. Tyreke placed his hands gently on her head before unleashing a series of heavy thrusts into her throat. One stab at a time, he petitioned her seasoned throatpussy to accommodate additional inches of his sweat-glazed member into its depths with all of the domineering ruthlessness she had come to cherish. Reaped from each of these gutting thrusts was a muted regurgitation of semen and mucus from her nostrils, and fluid-backed *GLUKS * born of her innards enveloping an additional fraction of his cock. A half dozen of these were all that was required to see her nose buried into hairless crotch. Subsequently—and all too effortlessly—her customer turned the depression of his cock down her throat into a pleasure-starved gutting of its depths. For a self-proclaimed public cum toilet, such a circumstance amounted to heaven. Thus, even when faced with the replacement of her oxygen supply with musk and a bruising engorgement of her neck with cockmeat, the drugs pumping into her neck at obscene doses made sure she enjoyed it.

Despite April’s earlier contrary implications, she was not a prostitute. Poison had conditioned her to be nothing more than a young woman intent on ingesting the gelatinous tadpole-sludge of any man willing to give it to her and the people watching at home were enjoying it. Thousands upon thousands had tuned in to watch the stream as news of it spread like wildfire throughout social media. Hardly anyone cared that what they were watching was illegal or about the journalistic intent of it. All of them were masturbating like crazy to the debauchery unfolding in front of their computer screens.

Right from the hilting of his shaft down her throat, Tyreke spared her absolutely nothing in the way of leniency. He began wrenching his crotch inwards and onwards with only his hips such that a third of his erection’s length was dragged out from between Lucia’s dick-pillows per thrust. 

Fundamentally, the rapid-fire strokes were guaranteed to accomplish this. Each time he plunged his cock inwards, the top most inches of his cock were depressed from the upper reaches of Lucia’s esophagus down towards their stopping point over halfway through it. Whilst descending, a gluey resistance born of the semen caked to the tube’s interior and the crushing, wave-like convulsions conducted through its inflamed meat treated the roughly-hewn exterior of his cock to a bliss well beyond what an ‘average’ throat could offer. To return to its ‘hilt-point’ within the hole, his spire was made to push through a congested passageway capable of oppressing the meat of his shaft and molesting the sensitive bloat of its veins. His subjecting himself to these conditions at such a feverish pace only served to enhance and conjoin the sensations themselves. From his glans straight down to the midsection of his cock, every inch of cockmeat concerned was made to squish through what felt like an elongated cervix inundated with lubrication.

Wrenching himself outward offered a very different (yet equally effective) experience. Though only a fraction of his cock was peeled from between Lucia’s lips per thrust, dislodging himself in this manner resulted in his cock being dogged by a pressurized constriction generated between her oral cavity and throat. As if designed for the express purpose of kneading revoltingly-masculine pillars of cockflesh into orgasm, her gullet resisted even the slightest dispossession of his meat from its confines.

As was the case with the compression applied by its depths, her orifice’s disposition did not slow the rate at which he reeled himself from her depths. It did, however, make the beginnings of her esophagus feel much more ‘alive’ than they were in truth. Each time the mess-mired root of his cock was extracted behind a splutter of throatslop and semen, the pulling sensation that tugged at the vein-coated flesh above these inches was perceived by Tyreke as his flesh somehow being adhered to the inner-lining of Lucia’s esophagus.

Oscillating between the accentuation of one of these stimuli types and the minimization of the other was by itself potent enough to drain a man dry within minutes—hence Tyreke’s commitment to them. Yet, minutes into executing them, additional pleasures unique to the throatpussy he had stumbled upon were heaped upon his tolerance one after another. 

Throughout the seconds of thrusting that followed, the natural ‘glutting’ of the noises produced as his cock was jammed in and out of her mouth ,heralded an outflow of tears from her eyes, an uninterrupted dribble of semen from her nostrils, and the occasional yoking of additional semen from her stomach into a sordid splatter of his crotch.

Invigorated with both satisfaction and a depraved sort of arousal, Tyreke redoubled the aggression of his thrusting efforts. Unbeknownst to him, his doing so nevertheless resulted in his providing Lucia with exactly what she wanted.

Lucia focused her blurry line of sight off of the cockroot ahead of her face, she bent it up towards eye contact with her nameless guest. Continually dazed each time a potent *PLORP* signaled another hilting of semen-glazed cockmeat down her throat, her completion of this task came nearly a minute after she embarked on it. 

Tyreke had stopped his thrusts into her wet and congealing depths. The sound of his cock throbbing inside her throat echoed in her ears. Lucia recognized this sound. She was going to be filled again—messily, angrily, and right to the brim of her capacity.

It was only a matter of time.

For a split second, Tyreke went numb. The pleasant warmth in his musculature disappeared, as did all of rigid tightness strewn into it. Save his cock and balls, the entirety of his frame may as well have been ghosted from existence.

He could feel the load he had been keeping back shoot up the length of his cock, a grimy sludge-strand more so yellow that white was spewed out into the lower reaches of Lucia’s esophagus. Lumpy and thick whilst spread and bulbous and clotted when compressed, the putrid paste adhered itself to the already-gunked lower reaches of the tube as a form of overheated clay or partially-melted cheese. If left as delivered, the vertical flourish maintained both the protein-content and squirming, life-filled thickness to congeal itself at this position for days on end.

The semen strands blurted out behind it ensured that no such ‘congealing’ came to pass…At least not within her esophagus.

One at a time, similarly battered and lengthy threads of nut were spewed out across paths comparable to the first. Typically flopping over top their progenitor and occasionally streaking out to either side of it, the chained chunks of tadpole collectively stressed the volume of this initial strand into a sluggish descent towards Lucia’s stomach. They did not manage this exclusively, however. Just as their placement stressed the first, the repeated compilation of additional blurts against them progressively contributed to a mudslide-esque slow-roll of clotted jizz through her esophagus. 

A half minute into Tyreke’s orgasm, a hazy-eyed Lucia contracted the inside of her esophagus to directly milk his semen into the confines of her stomach. Suddenly drawn far too close together to facilitate the spread of chunked jizz strands across its exterior, the inner lining of her esophagus became a narrow passage through which Tyreke’s seed was forced. Succinctly, whereas the strands were originally allowed to layer atop one another following expulsion, the compactness of Lucia’s innards now forced their contents through to a uniform, straight-on slither into her stomach.

Behind the creation of this ‘direct insemination’ appeared her contraction’s secondary effect. Abruptly, the tepid *SHLRSH*(es) produced as semen was squeezed through the lower reaches of her esophagus were replaced by raucous *GLORPS*. Produced as a compliment for each strained injection of semen into her stomach, the qualities that they maintained made it sound as though Lucia was chugging cake-batter, or perhaps even cement. 

And chug she did, her esophageal muscles delivered the thick substance with brutal efficiency into her slowly expanding stomach for at least another thirty seconds. When he was completely spent, she began peeling herself backwards. Taking advantage of the loosened grasp on her skull, she fought her way through inch after inch of discharge-riddled retraction until her lips were forced to abandon the gooey vice grip they had applied to his meat.

“Hehe, thanks a bunch for filling me so much! I ended up making an awful mess, so I’m gonna start sucking everything off of your crotch now, ‘kay?”

Having captured more than enough evidence of Lucia’s sordid activities for the investigation, the camera drone flew off from the stall leaving Lucia to her meal and it returned to April’s van where she was waiting. April was looking a little worse for wear having thrown up as soon as she got outside but she wasn’t going to let that stop her.

“I hope all of you were appalled by what you just witnessed in there, I don’t think I could have watched it up close but I skimmed through a bit of the footage on my laptop. I swear that I will find the people responsible for turning Officer Morgan into that semen regurgitating victim in there. Mark my words.” She turned from the drone and got into the van, the drone flying in with her. 

“Up next is Cammy White, my sources suggest that she was booked for an event tonight. Hopefully she is in a better condition than this.”

  
  


/Diary #2 Cammy White/

April had arrived at a hobby games store, the windows had been shuttered but it was clear that there were people inside from the light coming from the door. This was definitely an unusual spot for an event in which a prostitute would be involved. Steeling herself for whatever she’d see inside, April knocked on the door. She heard some panicked voices coming from inside as she did and some hurrying footsteps to the door. It opened slightly and a man with short black hair poked his head through.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am but we're closed tonight. You can come back tomorrow.” He tried to close the door but was stopped by April’s foot.

“Sorry, that’s not gonna work on me. You have Cammy White in there don’t you? I heard someone had booked her for an event at this place.”   
  
“Uhh.. I don’t know what you're talking about. I’ve never heard of this Cammy White before…” He stuttered nervously before trying to close the door again but April gave the door a quick shove, hitting him in the face and knocking him to the ground. She stepped inside and her camera drone followed suit. “I’m not really a reporter who takes no for an answer.” She remarked.

Looking down at him she realized to mild shock having been conditioned to this sort of thing by her last encounter, that he was completely naked. The man was incredibly skinny, not an ounce of muscle on him but what drew her attention was the eight inch meat tower sprung up between his legs. Just like the kid from before it was covered in a healthy amount of foreskin and riddled with big bulging veins, with a large set of testicles to match. April began to question what the young men of this city were eating to get dicks that looked like that, perhaps a story for another day.

The sheen on his cock combined with a sticky fluid hanging in strings from his cock indicated that Cammy had to be here and thus she continued into the store. In the store proper, she was greeted by the sight of a naked and bouncing Cammy, her tits plastered with a heavy layer of cum. There were at least ten extremely hung nerdy boys surrounding her, she had two of them by their cocks stroking them furiously while two were underneath her. The two underneath were holding their girthy schlongs in place while her bouncing impaled them inside of her anus and pussy. The six boys that were idle, were either watching and waiting there turn or jerking furiously to the act happening in front of them. April crinkled her nose at the smell, it wasn’t nearly as bad as how Lucia’s setup smelled but the stench of semen and sex was still strong.

None of them noticed her as she approached and Cammy’s dumbstruck expression, tongue lolling out of her mouth and eyes loopy showed that her mind was on another plane right now. April stopped a few feet away not wanting to get hit by a stray strand of the mess that was being jostled as Cammy’s double D knockers flew up with every bounce.

“Excuse me?” April said, loudly. “Ms. White, I’d like a word.”

There was a quick turning of heads followed by embarrassed and guilty declarations as the nerds backed away from Cammy, while most people in the situation would have tried to hide their big swinging erections, these nerds continued to stroke themselves having been too close to orgasm to stop.. 

Cammy however had not noticed April still, fucking herself silly on the two lucky lads below her.

“Could someone, get her attention please?” April asked impatiently.

“Psst, is that April O’Neal?” “Shit man she’s recording us!” “We’re gonna get in so much trouble….” “What do you think she wants?” Were a few things that she heard being whispered amongst them.

“Listen, none of you are in trouble. I don’t even care if some of you aren’t eighteen. I just need to interview her real quick and you all can get back to… your thing.”   
  
“I’ll do it.” The guy who had let her into the store said, he promptly approached Cammy and without warning hauled back and slapped her across the face leaving a big red mark.”   
  
“H-hey, you didn’t need to do that.” April protested.

  
“It’s the only thing she responds too.” He said, walking away.

The slap which left a big red mark on her face did rouse the cum drunk, Cammy. “Wagh! Master! So forceeeeful!” Cammy’s eyes focused on April. “I didn’t know Mistress was sending another girl.”   
  
“I’m not a prostitute, My name is April O’Neal and I’d like to know what you are doing here.”   
  
“I’m getting gangbanged what does it look like… stupid!” Cammy said as her collar proceeded to light up green.

_ That collar again.  _ April noticed as the guy who slapped Cammy proceeded to answer.

“This is my shop and I paid for Cammy to “service’ me and my regulars. We’d all had the fantasy of being in a gangbang so I ordered a prostitute. We were as shocked as you were when the world famous Cammy showed up our door ready to suck our dicks.”   
  
“Who did you buy her from?”   
  
“Some teenage girl. Sage, I think her name was.”   
  
“Is Sage your Mistress?” April asked Cammy.”   
  
“No, No. Sage just directs me to all the good cocks to fuck. I’m not allowed to tell on the Mistress and she certainly doesn’t want me talking to any reporters.”

“I don’t plan on getting your mistress in trouble, I just want to talk to her.”   
  
“Nobody talks to the mistress, she talks to you.”

“Listen, Ms. O’Neal. You aren’t gonna get anything out of her, she’s completely out of it. If it’s not about fucking her, she won’t respond to it.

April sighed, a very disappointed look on her face as she watched Cammy continue to ride the two cocks she had buried in her holes. What drives a woman to debase herself like this, she bet those collars had something to do with it.   
  
“Say, what’s up with that collar of hers?”   
  
“Not sure really. She won’t let us touch it and even if we did it seems to have some kinda lock on it. When we bring her to orgasm, it’ll light up green and it seems to enhance the experience for her. At least that’s what I think.”

“Gotcha, well thanks for your help. Mind if I leave my drone here to record the end of your guys session? My drone automatically hides your identities and voices, I gotta keep the audience supporting the investigation happy.”   
  
“Shouldn’t be too much of a bother, Most of us have always wanted to be pornstars anyways.”   
  
April nodded to bd them goodbye, her expression turning to disgust as she left

/-/

“Ooh I can feel you two twitching inside me!” Cammy cooed. “And it sounds like you all have been holding it in for quite some time!” Cammy looked around to her groaning and grunting audience, all of them were close to bursting. Their balls were tight and their cocks were leaking furiously, their hands greasing up their shafts with their copious spew.

“Well what are you waiting for? Come blast your big loads all over my face, tits, and ass! And make sure someone plugs my throat!” At her behest, all of the nerds closed in, April’s drone getting into place to capture the bukkake at the perfect angle. The guy who was speaking to April earlier got into position in front of her mouth, pulling Cammy’s jaw open and shoving his cock deep in the depths of her gullet. Without remorse, he immediately began jackhammering his hips repeatedly against her face, bulging her throat with his girth and making her “GLUGHK” and “Glack!” with an intense fervor.

  
His comrades erupted one after the other, bombarding Cammy with blast after blast of hot, sticky semen. No inch of her was safe, hair, face, back, ass, tits. All of it covered in the thick goopy sludge. The two boys shot off like fire hoses, her womb and intestines bloating with semen. Her ovaries awash with millions of little tadpoles all the while the owner of the store let loose directly in her stomach. Now looking considerably pregnant (and unrecognizable under the several inches thick layer of cum that had was streaming off her face), Cammy let out a happy “Glurghk” to signify a job well done.”

/Diary #3: Chun-Li and Maki/

“Alright.” April said looking over her shoulder at the drone camera for a brief second before returning her eyes on the road. “We have one last stop to make. My sources tell me that apparently in a certain part of town you can get a little “warm service” from a hole in a wall. Something tells me that this is where I will find Chun-Li and Maki.” 

April parked her van in the street and exited, drone following behind her. She could see two men with their hands up against a wall and as she got closer, April knew that she’d found the jackpot. 

The two men had their cocks out of their zippers, getting throated by a blonde woman and a dark haired Asian beauty. But this wasn’t a traditional glory hole type setup, both women had been placed into the wall in such a way that they were bent over to service men from the front and presumably so they could be used from the back. 

Both women were noticeably disheveled and gross looking, their hair filled with dried semen and their faces covered in ruined make up. Before April had a chance to talk to them however, she heard a voice from behind her.

“Hey! You a paying customer?” The voice was female and when April turned around she saw a girl probably no older than sixteen standing in front of her, she was wearing nothing but crotchless panties and a green bra.

  
“Are these girls, Chun-Li and Maki Genryusai?” April asked, approaching the teen.   
  
“I don’t know, are they?” The girl said in a snarky manner. “I don’t get paid enough to answer questions.”

“I take it that means you're their pimp right? Sage perhaps?”   
  
“Who's asking?”   
  
“April O’Neal, reporter. I’m looking into the disappearance of several girls and you look way too young to be a prostitute.”   
  
“I’m in this business of my own free will and I don’t take kindly to you judging.”   
  
“And are Chun-Li and Maki? I can see over there they have collars on and you don’t. What’s up with that?”

“Just a fashion statement, like that all yellow jumpsuit your wearing.”   
  
“Touche, say were those holes in the wall beforehand or did whoever you work for build them.”   
  


“I don’t work for savages if that’s what you're thinking. The girls get out of those things every now and then. Everything is safe, consensual. Nothing to see here.”   
  
_ I know you’re lying to me but I won’t push the subject any farther. I have the footage I need of what’s going on here.  _ “You’re right, nothing to see here. I will be making my leave.”   
  


/-/

“And there you have it. As you all can see it, all four of these women have been reduced to nothing but debased sluts who serve the dark fantasies of this city's denizens. Unfortunately, however we have no leads.” April looked into the camera with disappointment, knowing all she’d provided her viewers with hours of debauched pornography with nothing to show for it. “The only thing I was able to come to a conclusion on is that drugs are involved. Each of the women had a collar on, this is the delivery device. For every sexual act they partake in, they seemed to get a dose of it; like a reward. I believe this method of conditioning is how their minds were broken in by whoever is running this little operation.”

April felt a vibration in her pocket quickly followed by ringing, and pulled out her phone to see that an unknown number was calling. Normally she would have just let it go to voicemail but she had a sneaking suspicion that it was important. She took the call and placed the phone to her ear.

“Hello Ms. O’Neal.” A heavily distorted voice said from the other end. “I know why you are doing this.”   
  
“Doing what exactly? Who are you?”   
  
“You are having a competition to break the bigger story than your coworker Vernon and I can help you with that.”   
  
“You have my attention. I’m assuming you want something in return for this lead?”   
  
“Just one, no recording of our meeting.. I’m texting you an address where we can meet. Be there in thirty minutes or the deal is off.”

They hung up immediately and April opened the text message revealing that they wanted to meet up at a nearby motel. She took a breath and looked up at her camera drone. “I just received a potential lead from an anonymous caller. He wants to meet at the Blake motel just south of here. I’m going to be ending the livestream for now. If you don’t hear back from me, please get ahold of the police and tell them where I was going. This has been April O’Neal signing off.

/-/

Twenty minutes later, April pulled into the parking lot to the Blake Motel, there wasn nothing to remarkable about it. Just your average dinky motel in the seedy part of town. The building was clearly in disrepair, not even the sign was lit up. She exited from her vehicle andsaw Chun-Li leaning up against the building. Chun-Li had cleaned up since their last meeting and her outfit had been cleaned, free of any rips or stains.

Chun-Li saw her standing there and approached her, placing her hands behind her back.

“Good. You’ve come and you left your drone in the car?” She asked.

“Yes, I did. No bugs on me either. I come completely alone.”   
  
Chun-Li adjusted her collar, “I’ll hold you too that, if we were to find that you were lying… well let’s not get into that.”   
  
“Who is “we”? What’s happened to you?”

“I’ve been enlightened by my new employers. Come, I’ll show you everything you need to know.” Chun-Li turned and started walking towards the entrance with April in tow. Inside the building it was a lot cleaner and tidier than April expected, hell had she not even seen the outside; she would have thought she was in a high class establishment.

The teenage prostitute from earlier, Sage was manning the desk. She took notice of the pair when they entered and said, “Chun-Li your customer is waiting in Room 12 and Ms. O’Neal your contact is waiting for you in room six.” She placed two keys on the reception desk and slid them forwards

  
“Who is this contact? You better not be setting me up.” April begrudgingly took the key.

“The only way we could conduct this meeting without drawing attention was in one of our places of business. Everything will become clear in a moment.” Chun-Li then turned to address Sage. “Thank you for your discretion.”   
  
Sage nodded and the two walked out into the hallway where rooms were lined up on either side of them. Faint sounds of sex and beds creaking permeated the hallway. April was on edge, breathing heavily and scanning her eyes across the hall for any unwelcome surprises.

“I have to maintain my usual routine, so I will be leaving you to deal with my client.” Chun-Li stopped in front of room six. “I’ll leave you to it.” Chun-Li bowed before making her leave, leaving April alone to face whatever awaited her inside. 

_ After what I’ve seen tonight, I think if there was a dead body inside I wouldn’t be surprised.  _ April steeled herself before placing the key inside and entering, to find the room was completely dark.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” April asked as she attempted to find a light switch. She heard footsteps and before she knew it she felt a piercing pain in her neck. 

“Ahh-...” She immediately felt lightheaded as the drug quickly coursed through her system. She felt herself being led across the room by an unknown figure, normally she would fought against the figures grasp but her limbs felt like jelly and she was feeling feverish with heat being concentrated in her nether regions.

When she found herself plopping down in what she presumed to be a chair, she felt her pussy gush with a small jet of fluid, soaking her panties. She had no clue why she was feeling turned on all of a sudden but had a sneaking suspicion.

“So you must be April O’Neal. It’s nice to finally meet the woman who made such a hot documentary about my girls.” A woman’s voice said from behind her.   
  
“Ugh… are you their boss. Show yourself.” April snarled, trying to get to stand but the woman behind her pushed down on her shoulders to keep her sitting down. The woman then quickly placed a metal collar around her neck which clicked shut and began flowing a red light under her neck.

  
“No...No! Get that thing off of me!” April tried to fight against the woman’s grasp but the collars light turned green and she felt several needles pierce her neck, filling her full of the drug from earlier. She dropped her hands and immediately went docile, her hands twitching with rebellious intent, a numbing haze in her brain stopping her from forming fully coherent thoughts.

The light suddenly turned on and April was faced with her attacker, who she’d recognized through her work. “You’re Poison… the Mad Gear gang was behind all of this?”

“Bingo! Right on the money. Good job, Ace reporter. Could of saved yourself a lot of trouble covering a different story but you had to go and dox my girls on every porn site you could find. Don’t get me wrong the publicity is nice but last thing I need is those Trafficking hub sniffers to come around get the police coming around.”   
  
“You aren’t going to get away with this Poison. I told my viewers where I was going before I came here, if I don’t show up again someone’s going to come looking.”   
  
“Well see that’s where you’re wrong. I have no intention of killing you, you’ll resurface in the next few days don’t worry. Plus if you think any of those pervs are gonna snitch and lose out on such hot content, you’d be wrong.”   
  
“But you just said…?”   
  
“Ah the Trafficking Hub thing, I’ve got a group of hackers working to conceal the video’s online presence. It won’t even make much of a blip in the mainstream thanks to me.”

  
  


“Damn it. Damn it all!” April yelled. Even though she wasn’t restrained, she felt trapped; her fear paralyzing her. “So what happens now?”   
  
“For now, I’m going to put on a little show for you. You’ve always left when the action starts and now you have a front row seat.” Poison walked over to the back wall where a curtain was draped over it. She pulled back the blinds to reveal a window into the next room.

April gasped as she saw her rival Vernon sitting on the bed watching Chun-Li stripping for him. The voluptuous Chinese Beauty baring it all and April felt strangely entranced by her large swaying hips and jiggling mammaries. Out of all the girls she went talked to today, Chun-Li arguably had the best body out of all of them, she was almost jealous of the jiggling, rolling mountains of flesh that covered her thighs and tits that you could get lost in and never see the light of day.

_ Stop thinking about her… that’s the drugs talking.  _ April was trying her best to fight back the growing lust in the primitive side her brain brought on by the pink drug flowing through her but it wasn’t easy.

“Don’t worry about him seeing you, it’s a one way window and they can’t see it.” Poison walked back behind April again as Chun-Li dropped into a squat in front of Vernon and began unbuckling his pants. April had no intention of seeing that insufferable cretin’s penis but she could help but watch. 

  
“You got something in her for me, mister?” Chun-Li said in a very submissive tone as she pulled his pants down around his ankles.   
  
“Yeah somethin real big…” Vernon laughed as Chun-Li let out a big exaggerated gasp at the massive bulge in his underwear. April was dismayed that her rival was actually more bite than he was bark. She just assumed he was compensating for being a lesser man but like everyone else in this town he was as hung as a horse.

Chun-Li’s collar turned green and suddenly she buried her face in his underwear kissing him through the fabric and inhaling his cock musk, his underwear began to turn dark as the sudden stimulation made lim leak pre-cum.

  
“Oooh feisty. Actually get it out love, and suck it.”   
  
Chun-Li did so, pulling down his waistband over his cock, letting the ten inch coil of burly dick meat fall down with a fleshy plop onto the bed along with his swollen balls. Chun-Li helped him get his pants and underwear completely off before she got to work. Starting by taking one of his testicles into her mouth, lewdly caving in her cheeks to provide maximum suction while she stroked his massive meat tower over head.

  
  


“Looks delicious doesn’t it?” Poison whispered in April’s ear. “Such a girthy and veiny thing. I bet it smells and tastes delicious.”   
  
“Vernon doesn’t fuckin shower, I can’t believe she’s just losing her mind over it. It must reek to high hell.” April retorted.

  
“Harsh words but I can tell you don’t mean them. You wish you were in her place.” Poison pulled out a twelve inch purple dildo shaped like a penis but with a smooth sleek texture. “I have this here fro you to play pretend.” She began to rub it on April’s face trying to get her to put in her mouth but April kept her lips shut. As it rubbed across her mouth she could taste something sickly sweet that was smeared across its surface, she figured it was some type of flavored lube. 

_ Does it, taste like this? It can’t, I would never stoop as low to give Vernon a blowjob. Then again… Chun looks like she’s having a lot of fun.  _ Unbeknownst to April, the needles in her collar had struck again, giving her another dose. The dildo a mere distraction to keep her mind off the sudden pain.

Chun-Li had switched to throating Vernon now, both of her hands corkscrewing up and down his length, kneading his thick foreskin across his shaft. Her lower jaw descended down across his shaft, taking him to her tonsils and then her upper jaw ascended back. She did this in perfect rhythm, applying a steady pressure with the inside of her mouth while dragging her tongue across the sliding meat. She would punctuate this rhythmic motion with sudden lurches forward, swallowing his entire length and introducing into the crushing confines of her throat with a resounding “GLURKH!”

April's eyes seemed to dance as she watched and before she knew it, she opened her mouth and let the dildo slip inside, another dose from her collar rewarded her obedience.  _ It can’t hurt to take a little bit of a taste.. _ She copied Chun-Li’s motions onto the dildo, savoring the taste of the sweet lube that had been slathered all over it. 

“That’s it, suck that cock girl. You want it all the way down your throat, don’t you?” Poison asked.

No. Was the muffled response she wanted to give but a nod came out instead. Poison responded by jamming the dildo down in her throat. April’s eyes widen and she choked and sputtered on the purple sex toy, drool leaking from her mouth as her throat clung tightly to it.

_ I can’t breathe, I…  _ “Agh!” April choked hard as the needles pierced her neckk again, her vision blurring as she was hit with a wave of euphoria. Suddenly choking on it became preferable and Poison repeated with more and more dosages as she started to relax.  _ Sooo good, mmmph. Tasty.. More!….  _ She was moaning and drooling like crazy, taking it from Poison and fucking her throat with it. 

Poison had thought she’d outdone herself this time. Without any resistance, she unzipped April’s jumpsuit and helped her out of it while Chun-Li transitioned into riding Vernon. “Do you want his cock in your pussy?” Poison asked as she tore off April’s panties and began rubbing her drooling snatch.    
  
“I do… I want his cock!” April said, lifting herself up and inserting the dildo. Her body was burning, aching for pleasure and she was going to get it. As she bucked her hips to take the dildo deep inside herself, her nerves were alight with electricity as the drug enhanced her senses. She didn’t even notice Poison leave the room or the men entering. She felt a big masculine hand grab one of her boobs and then another, then another. But she didn’t scream or resist. She let them molest her and soon she found herself being carried towards the bed to be used as gang property. 

/Epilogue/

*ring ring ring* Nathan heard his doorbell ringing and went to go answer it. When he opened the door, he found Chun-Li standing there in a trench coat accompanied by a brunette he’d never seen before.

“Hiiii, Nathaaaaan.” Chun-Li sang, giving him the fluttery eyelashes.

“Uh hey. No one saw you right?” Nathan said nervously.   
  
“Oh don’t worry, it’s dark nobody saw us, I made sure. This is April by the way, she’s one of our new girls and she’s tagged along to see how we do things.”   
  
Nathan turned to look at April who had been super dolled up in heavy makeup. He could have sworn he’d seen her somewhere before. “Do I...know you? Were you on TV?”   
  
“No clue, whatcha talkin about hun. I ain’t neva been on no TV.” April replied.

“Right, yeah sorry. Come on in.” He stepped back and let the girls inside. April closed the door behind them and locked it before the two of them dropped their coats to reveal they were wearing matching Lingerie underneath. Nathan looked dumbfounded as the two women descended on him, both of them grabbing at and massaging his cock through his pants.

“See I told you that he was big, and he cums alot.”   
  
“I bet he does, ooh I can feel it growing. Why don’t you take us to your room, big boy.” April cooed. A part of her wanted to whisper to him that she needed help but an affirmative dose from her collar smashed those rebellious thoughts into a quiet whimper.

This was her life now and she was going to own it.


End file.
